Electro Griffin
Electro Griffin is a playable Hunter character in the game, Evolve. He was added with the Stage 2 2.02 Update. He is a trapper who aids in tracking by planting stationary sound spikes and immobilizes the monster with The Final Lockdown, his short-range harpoon gun. "This veteran Trapper relies on deployable Sound Spikes to keep tabs on the Monster’s movements. But when it’s time to face off with his prey, he breaks out his Harpoon Gun to pin it down – like shooting a giant, angry fish in a space barrel."http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/trapper/griffin Biography Designed to take a new twist on Griffin Halsey's infamous Gauss SMG that was used to take down the Orion Tarrasaur. The Laser Storm is Electro Griffin’s primary weapon when it comes to taking on the dangers he’ll face on Planet Shear. Infused with electro neuron dampening plasma that will slow the movement of anything it touches, this is a great weapon dish out damage and keep the pressure on the Monsters. Utilizing the Electro Suit, the user will also be able to move at full speed while firing to help keep that hot plasma on any hostile target. Bringing another twist on the original Griffin Halsey kit, the harpoon gun for Electro Griffin has had a shocking redesign to take on Ninjas and Monsters alike. Since Electro finds himself in many close calls, the repurposed harpoon gun dubbed “The Final Lockdown” is the right tool for the job. Infused with face melting, chord ripping, riff shredding sonic disrupter energy. The Final Lockdown when held on a target will damage and lockdown any movement the Monster had planned on making. Be on the lookout for the personally altered acoustics that Electro Griffin has requested were necessary to melt the faces of anyone who stood in his way. Personality Weapons and Equipment The Laser Storm Griffin's side-arm is a Gauss SMG (The Laser Storm). A short-range, inaccurate weapon that serves as his main tool for doing damage. Because weapons can be reloaded while using another item, it is best to use the harpoon gun, then use the smg while the harpoon reloads. The weapon slows down the Monster when hit. * X rounds per minute * 2.8 second reload * 8 damage per shot * 45 bullets per magazine 'The Final Lockdown' The Harpoon Gun (The Final Lockdown) fires a massive harpoon at targets, doing medium damage and creating an energy beam that does Damage Over Time to the monster, as well as limiting its movement. While Electro Griffin's feet are planted on the ground and the monster is moving away from him, the harpoon blocks traversals, halves the range of movement abilities like Leap Smash or Charge, and prevents climbing or eating. Because of this, it is used to protect allies being targeted by the Monster or prevent the Monster from escaping. The beam is broken on Griffin's command (by releasing the fire button), when an obstacle comes between Griffin and the monster, or if the monster turns and melees the beam. The Behemoth, if harpooned during a roll, can stretch and break the harpoon with enough stamina. The Harpoon has a limited range (23m) and a moderately long reload time. * X second reload * 23 meter range * 33 damage per second 'Sound Spikes' Sound Spikes are sound-sensitive mines that use echolocation and are triggered upon the Monster's approach, notifying the team of its whereabouts. They have the radius of a dome (Xm) and can detect sneaking monsters within its entire radius (citation needed). Triggering the spike does not destroy it, and it will continue to alert hunters to the monsters presence until the monster leaves the area. It, however, can be destroyed by the monster. Like all 'placed items' only three may be activated at a time and placing a fourth will disarm the oldest. * 45 meter detection radius * X meter sneaking detection radius * X hit points * Deal 100 damage when destroyed Class Ability: Planet Scanner Will point in the general direction of the Monster on each Hunter's compass. The Trapper will see all wildlife outlined including the Monster. * Stats currently untested Downed: ? Pistol * Used only when downed * X rounds per minute * X second reload * X shots per magazine * X damage per shot Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a silver keys reward (200, 400 and 600 for Minor, Major and Superior respectively). Tactics * Your goal should be to have 3 active Sound Spikes that do not overlap. Use the mini-map as a guide and set them down in the course of your search for the Monster. * Having even one spike down will allow you to see the monsters location from anywhere when it Evolves - plant them early and often. * The best places to lock Sound Spikes are atop rock pillars. Monsters can sniff out spikes in bushes at ground level, but will frequently miss those planted above it. Sound Spikes at ground level are also vulnerable to ordinary wildlife passing by. ** You can also plant spikes under friendly birds to make it difficult for the monster to destroy them without giving away its location. * Effective use of the harpoon can be absolutely deadly to the monster. Firing just before a traversal will burn the monsters traversal and freeze it in place, costing it a tremendous amount of space. Firing it before a monster reaches the top of a ledge will cause the monster to cease climbing and plummet. * Your Harpoon gun can be used in the Arena, but its main application is in slowing down a fleeing Monster. Firing it into the beast's back will force it to turn around and melee attack it, before turning back to keep running. Repeat this a few times and you will earn your team some distance to catch up. * While inside the arena, try to stay on the side of the monster opposite your medic. The monster will be torn between the two of you. If it goes for the medic, harpoon it to hold it back. If it goes for you, the medic can heal you up. * Stay behind the monster when using your Harpoon gun and keep your feet firmly planted. Walking backwards will pull airborne monsters like the Kraken with you. * Griffin works well with Val. Her Tranquilizers slow the monster down as it runs, which allows Griffin an easier chance to harpoon it. Griffin vs Electro Griffin Edit * (1) Gun: Griffin has a hands down better gun for DPS. Electro Griffin carries what many players call the "storm trooper blaster", which has a terrible accuracy beyond arm's length, and can't aim down the sights for any improvement. It does however apply a small slowing effect to enemies, which is useful. * (2) Harpoon Gun: Griffin's has a longer range. Electro's has a painfully short range, but inflicts high damage over time until the lease is broken. The differences make Griffin better at leasing a fleeing monster, while Electro's is more useful right in combat for adding damage in addition to the slow effect. * (3) Sensors: Griffin once again has the superior range. Electro's sensors have a pitiful range, with the only added benefit being that they can also detect sneaking, which most monsters don't use to get around the map. * (?) Electro Griffin's weapons make guitar sounds. Relationships with Other Hunters As mentioned before, Griffin hates his own movies and is quick to tell the other Hunters how much he hates his own depiction in them. * Hyde: Hyde claims to have nightmares from Griffin's stories of creatures he's fought. * Caira: The two of them seem to have a decently strong friendship, with Griffin considering Caira's accidental napalming of other team members hilarious. He also states that he likes her because she hasn't seen any of his movies and doesn't worship the ground he walks on as a result. Caira, however, is also very aware of Griffin's fame. * Val: They're good friends, with Griffin being very grateful for her tranquilizer rifle making his job of spearing the monster easier. * Torvald: He likes Griffin's documentary more than the comics and movies. He's also a little mystified as to Griffin making money off of hunting, but he respects it nonetheless. Screenshots Videos Trivia * Electro Griffin's soundspikes, when placed, produce Japanese Kanji above it for a few seconds. The Kanji translates to 'Listen'. * When the Monster is harpooned by Electro Griffin, a distinct electric guitar solo is played for the duration of the Monster being held. References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Trapper Class Category:Adaptations